scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Where Walks Aphrodite
Where Walks Aphrodite is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise When the entire town of Crystal Cove is taken over by Aphrodite's love spell, only Scooby-Doo and the recently escaped Professor Pericles can save the gang from the spell and solve the mystery. Pericles says he can make an antidote. But does he have ulterior motives? Synopsis During a riot at the Crystal Cove High School soccer game, the hideous goddess of love appears to entrance all the students into her spell. Throwing strange flowers around each person, they slowly start to fall in love with everything in town, eventually losing their minds. The next day, the gang stand inside the hallway aware of the odd attractions between students that would have never occured before. Once admitting that he never studied for the test, Shaggy realizes that there's a substitute teacher releaving him from the test. Shaggy went to greet the substitute only to realize that Aphrodite is posing as one. Her ugly appearence distracts Shaggy long enough for her to blow a handfull of her mysterious flowers into his face, filling him with the love that the town was filled in. The day falls through with the Mystery Inc. being infected with the love regaining their relationships with each other. Later we find Scooby roaming the halls in search for his owner only to find the startling Aphrodite that attempts to bring him into the love with the rest of the town. Once realizing that Scooby is immune to her spell, she demands that the adoring people capture him. Scobby, of course, runs away from the school and into the town who's eerie love begins to grow intensely. Aphrodite abuses her power, controling the gang to run down Scooby-Doo into the road, but he narrowly escapes into an ally where he finds Pericles, escaped from prison. Scooby hardly believes Pericles when he claims he's willing to help saving the town despite his recent imprisonment and inlists scooby's help for the ingredients to the antidote. Pericles guides scooby through many locations retrieving the ingredients from churches, museums, and mines in search for pewter found commonly in stained glass windows, the ectoplasm of a spirit, and Rose Quartz. After finding each successfully, they return to the school to combine them, creating a green liquid. Thinking they're safe, they're proven wrong when Aphrodite pounds down the door with her minions under her spell that have been demanded to steal the antidote before they save the town. The two are finally escaped and revive the gang back into their normal state, angering the people in the love. Angel Dynomite, who states she has no sence of smell, drives the mystery machine to their rescue from the attacking town. The gang try to settle what really happened while they were under her love spell, and what it meant to them while shuffling through the library. Though Fred and Daphne both agree that they didn't need the spell, Velma and Shaggy are both reluctant to show their true feelings. Thinking about the attire that Aphrodite had dressed in, the gang realize she's chosen a prom dress and traced it down to a girl who was laughed out of the school by a vicious joke during prom, who's name is Amanda Smythe. The gang, with Pericles and Angel's help, then recreate the antidote into many canisters that they had disguised themselves. Dressed as the common love strucked citizens, the gang crash the prom that the citizens have created to honor the new queen of Crystal Cove, Aphrodite. Cast and characters Villains * Aphrodite/Amanda Smythe Suspects None Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove High School ** Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin ** Old Spanish Church ** Crystal Cove Spook Museum ** Crystal Cove City Hall Notes/trivia * This episode originally aired March 16, 2011 on Canada's Teletoon. * Someone getting a terrible revenge for supposedly being chosen prom queen and then humiliated by her peers is a reference to the Stephen King book (and movie) Carrie. * This episode parallels Invasion of the Body Snatchers, including the squawking sound people make when they discover someone "not in the love". * Fred brought his swimsuit issue of Traps Illustrated to school. * The episode reveals that Angel was born without the sense of smell. * Scooby has a box of Scooby Snacks. * One of the love-infected students in the classroom looks and dresses exactly like Suzie Chan from the The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan. She was also at the soccer game at the beginning of the episode, sitting next to a girl who looks like the teen-aged Pebbles Flintstone. * Aphrodite's love spell can only work on humans, those that are immune are Angel who has no sense of smell and animals like Scooby and Pericles. ** It is also possible that Pericles, knowing what formula was going to be used on the town, immunized himself, but that doesn't explain the immunity of the other fauna. * The Old Spanish Church was seen when Scooby and Pericles were getting pewter. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Aphrodite is leaning out of the Mystery Machine window when she is chasing Scooby, the Mystery Machine logo on the side of the van is reversed. * Professor Pericles' left eye keeps switching between green and orange throughout the episode. * Angel Dynamite rescues the gang after they're cured from the help of Perricles' and Scooby-Doo. When she realizes Perricles is there, the scene transitions and Angel isn't there all of the sudden. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse Quotes *Aphrodite: "I will have my crown!" *Scooby and Pericles: "Crown?" *Aphrodite: "Get them! Seize the antidote!" *Pericles: "Are you ready, innocent canine comrade?" *Scooby: "Mhmm." *Pericles: "Then let's save ourself at town. The antidote to stop Aphrodite has several disintgive componnets. Pewter: found in ground and only in stain glass windows of the 18th century. Ectoplasm: or as it's more commonly known ghost mucus. And finally, Rose Quartz: mined in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. The antidote is complete. Now to complete the final cylinder. We don't have much time left. Let's pack these up quickly." *Scooby: "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" *Aphrodite: Fools! You think you can stop me?! *Scooby: (some students go to Scooby) "Hee hee ha ha ha. (leaves and sees Aphrodite) Ahh! S-S-SHAGGY!" *Aphrodite: "Quiet now, sweet pup. All you need is the love." (blows her love spell on Scooby, but nothing happens) *Scooby: "Sorry ugly lady, not feeling it." *Aphrodite: "It's not working. Get him!" *Student: Are tears of joy inappropriate? *Aphrodite: Not at all, tears are just the beginning *Aphrodite: They shall be made sacrifice to the goddess of love, which is to say... me! *Aphrodite: I am the goddess of love. Bow at the feet of Aphrodite! *Velma: I think you mean Amanda, Amanda Smythe Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes